


【Theseus/Newt】Ain’t Them Bodies Saints

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Love Story, M/M, Really no plot in it just a stupid love story, can't take my eyes off you
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 斯卡曼德兄弟彻底消失了，就和巫师们一直所期盼的一样。





	【Theseus/Newt】Ain’t Them Bodies Saints

**Author's Note:**

> 没有剧情的Love Story

Ain’t Them Bodies Saints

 

00.

 

故事从死亡开始。

黑色的大鸟掠过纽特的头顶，皮靴压过土地发出梭梭的声音，嗅嗅在前面停停走走，难以确认方向。不好的预感在胸口翻腾着，他不愿目睹自己即将看到的。

 

哦，忒修斯，别这样——

他的哥哥没可能听见他的恳求。  
纽特来晚了。英国的首席傲罗孤零零地死在树林里。最后一眼是铅色的天空，没有眼泪，没有悼词，一些泥土粘在他的脸上，涣散浑浊的瞳孔盯着石头缝下成群移动的蚂蚁。如果纽特来得再晚一点，它们会钻进忒修斯的脑子里，吃空脑壳里的任何东西，改造成冬日的巢穴。  
那天的记忆自动被锁在密不透风的匣子里，但纽特一定吻了忒修斯的冰冷的嘴唇，就像哥哥还活着时他们做的一样。

 

纽特，听我说，蒂娜是个非常好的姑娘。我知道你在乎她。  
忒修斯在前一天给了他最后一个吻，祝愿他幸福。男人吻去他的眼泪，在床上抱着他的后背，等待黎明的到来。  
在这天之前，他们为此争吵过无数次。纽特从不是个易怒的人，但忒修斯轻而易举就能夺去他的理智。他不明白忒修斯为什么要让他面对现实，他们深爱彼此，爱定能战胜质疑。  
但忒修斯向舆论和权威妥协了，他说他第二天必须离开，以及他替纽特向蒂娜发出了婚约。

我永远爱你，我的阿尔忒弥斯。以哥哥的形式。  
他在他耳边的话像是炙热的烙印，刻在脆弱的灵魂上让他没得反抗。他点头，背对着忒修斯躺在床上，每隔一会儿悄悄擦去眼泪。

 

这是一场私刑。忒修斯·斯卡曼德是一个正直而勇敢的傲罗，他一意孤行做了太多正确的事，而这就是他的下场。

乌鸦盘旋在头顶，纽特知道他们必须离开了。傲罗们肯定会从他手里夺走忒修斯。  
你看，最后还是只剩下我们两个。他小声嘀咕着，擦去忒修斯耳朵和侧脸上的泥土，额头抵着额头，然后小心翼翼地把哥哥的身体抱在怀里，让男人的下巴垫在他的肩膀上，试图温暖冰冷的躯体。

 

十五分钟后傲罗们出现在了距离因特拉肯七公里的树林，魔法向他们展示了忒修斯的死亡，以及他的遗体如何被纽特带走。当晚魔法部表示这件事到此为止，巫师们把空棺材埋进土里，为斯卡曼德加了枚勋章，第二天他的工作找到了替代的人选，不到一个月巫师们就淡忘了这次伟大的牺牲。  
傲罗们曾试图搜寻过纽特的踪迹，但一无所获。

斯卡曼德兄弟彻底消失了，就和巫师们一直所期盼的一样。

 

 

01.

 

他做了梦。  
画面里是雪、泥土和锃亮的皮鞋，背景是病怏怏的灰色。皮鞋很快离开了视线，积雪在日出时融化了，泥土，无数的泥土涌进了眼里，撑开眼皮灌进大脑，它们在肠道里松动，填满了肺和腹腔，等血液被泥土吸附完后，人们会踩在他身上说，愿你的灵魂安息。

 

忒修斯在沙发上换了个舒服的姿势，把自己缩在温暖的毛毯里。现在才10月，但他们住的地方离雪山很近，纽特在太阳下山前就会把壁炉点燃，高温烘烤得他喘不过气，橙色的火光在眼底翻滚着。  
他依然很困，大脑像台齿轮磨损的旧钟，尽管他从昨晚已经断断续续睡了12个小时。

“太好了，你醒了。”  
他抬头，纽特从卧室出来，挥挥手让餐桌上的餐盘飞到他手上，随后自己也走了过来。忒修斯依然意识恍惚，但纽特蓝眼睛里的关切让他露出笑容，轻柔地拉过纽特的手，亲吻着对方的手背。

“先吃掉你的晚餐，你前两天就没怎么吃东西。” 纽特抽出手，把餐盘又朝他的方向推近了点。

“你也说过新药的副作用会更强些。”  
他拿起面包咀嚼着，饥饿感让他吃得很快，甚至有点不顾形象。

惨淡的余晖从落地窗里洒进来，阳台外的树林把光线切割成几个方块映在棕色的地板上，时不时有松鼠的影子在上面一跃而过。  
纽特耸耸肩，把茶几上的其中一个药瓶递给他。  
“至少他对治疗焦虑很有效果。”

“是啊，我像个笨手笨脚的狗熊。”  
纽特一定在想象画面，男孩一边的嘴角微微上扬，动动手指让身后的窗帘自动合上。

忒修斯把盘子放到茶几上，纽特立刻压到他身上咬着他的嘴唇，笑声碰撞在唇齿间，他舔着纽特柔软的唇瓣，很快就有了感觉。  
压抑性欲的副作用终于褪去了，忒修斯心想。腿间的勃起顶在纽特的小腹上。  
他掀开毯子，纽特坐在他的腿上，裤子被褪至膝盖，他的弟弟总是懂得怎样取悦他，修长的手指按摩在他的前端，指尖在小孔打着转，另一只手揉捏着下面的囊袋。低沉的呻吟从喉咙里窜出，他看着纽特专注地撸着他的阴茎，甜美的快感立刻聚拢在小腹中。  
纽特的服务比自行解决要舒服得多，可他更想操进弟弟窄浅的臀缝里，温暖的甬道会为他颤抖夹紧，湖蓝色的眼睛里会挤满泪水。他知道纽特也同样渴望，但在他的精神状态再度安稳之前，性爱只能暂时隔离出他们的生活。

 

他在叹息中射了出来，身体软绵绵地靠回沙发上。纽特用纸巾擦拭着手，为他倒了杯水，看着他把药片咽了下去。  
“再服用几天观察下情况。” 他的弟弟边说边枕在了他的胸口，熟悉的气味和体温让他满足地哼哼着。他听到哈气声，棕色的脑袋在胸口上动了动，似乎准备今晚就睡在他身上了。  
“你可以回床上睡的。” 

纽特摇摇头，搂着他的手更紧了点。  
“没有你我睡不安稳。”

忒修斯没说话，凝视着壁炉里燃烧不尽的火焰，纽特在他的怀里立刻就睡着了。

夜晚时这一带已经到了下雪的日子，第二天早上树木会点缀上发亮的白色，动物们纷纷跑到他们的后院休息。只要不是采购日，他会在客厅读着上一位房主留下的书，纽特在晚餐前都会待在地下室里照顾他的生物们，而之后则是完全属于他们彼此的私密时间。

这里是天堂，忒修斯心想。每一天都是天堂。

 

忒修斯·斯卡曼德在巫师世界已经死了18个月。他不知道报社最后给他的评语，以及他的朋友们是如何处理他的遗产的。首席傲罗是个乐观的斯卡曼德，从没想过死亡会提前而至。

那是无数个浑浑噩噩的梦，他感到寒冷彻骨，像条吞下钩子的鱼，胃部从中撕裂，肌肉在神经的根源开始疼痛抽搐，一片黑暗中他动弹不得。

纽特和他很少谈论从他死亡到醒来之间的事情。他不去问纽特经历了多少痛苦，纽特也不问到底是谁对他施了死咒。  
他们在这里过着曾渴望的生活，这就足够了。纽特总这样告诉他。

 

第二天早上他们需要去镇上购买食物和药物。麻瓜的药对他复发的精神问题很有帮助。上一次发作是他刚从死亡回来的那段日子，纽特说他的大脑还没完全适应，然后附带了一连串麻瓜的医学术语。他眨眨眼，从此以后就把自己的健康问题交给了纽特。

忒修斯换上正装，摆弄着袖口和头发，镜子里的自己看起来只是个普通人，一辈子都生活在小镇上，和蔼大方，喜怒形于色。  
傲罗时期他很少情绪外漏，利益斗争中情绪化过于危险了，政客们不会放过他的任何一个弱点。  
要挟、收买、谣言，政治家们用尽了所有办法让他停下脚步，最后决定让他永远消失。

 

那些谣言都不是真的。  
阴暗的森林里，忒修斯试图告诉用魔杖指着自己的年轻傲罗真相，然后发现一切是多么的徒劳。对方已经决定要相信什么了——忒修斯·斯卡曼德是魔法部的叛徒、邪恶的黑巫师，他的死可以终止格林德沃的威胁和挨饿的穷人。  
他自嘲地笑笑，下一秒就失去了心跳。

 

他意识到他在卧室里呆得太久了，纽特正在门口等他。  
走廊很安静，金色的阳光笼罩在他的身上，细长的影子跟在背后。又是美好的一天。落地窗外的红叶已经落尽，微风吹过枝头没有半点响声。他听见了外面的交流声，纽特的身影在门口晃动着。  
他走到门口，他的弟弟正局促地笑着，柔和地与对方聊着天气和即将到来的万圣节——是的伦敦一定很热闹，今年好像比以往暖和点。

他踏出门口时对面突然急促的抽气声让他明白他们的访客是位熟人。  
他不该出现的，但为时已晚。他只好无奈地耸肩，模仿对方的语气打了招呼。

 

“早上好，蒂娜。我也很高兴见到你。”

 

 

02.

 

“我必须要找到你。” 蒂娜红着眼睛告诉他。“只有你能帮助那个生物。”  
“没人能靠近它，黑巫师们强迫它成为武器。”

纽特清楚自己总归会答应蒂娜的，他在乎动物的安危，而忒修斯没法对黑巫师们置之不理。

 

蒸汽火车的轰鸣声让整个车厢晃动了几秒，一些交谈的乘客为此停顿了几秒，迷茫地看着窗外的景色，直到舌尖上的话又回到了思路中。  
纽特不情愿地睁开眼睛，黑色的树林掠过眼前，最后一抹惨淡的夕阳在注视下沉入了乡村的草地里。

他的手向右动了动，小拇指碰到了手提箱的把手。他在储物间费了点时间才把它从一堆园艺工具下找出来，上面布满了灰尘，右侧的边角因为潮湿有些发霉。18个月前他和他的手提箱形影不离，那时候他还乐意于把忒修斯和环游世界放在天平的两端，在每次争吵和冷战后变换着两边的筹码，直到死亡让他明白为了忒修斯他甘愿放弃所有。

 

“我并不相信传言。”  
等到客厅里只有他和蒂娜时，他的好友避开目光，看着窗外萧瑟的树木。  
“但请告诉我你没有做任何越线的事，纽特。”

“我做了什么？” 他抿了口茶，眼神越过蒂娜的肩膀看向通往卧室的走廊，他有预感忒修斯在听他们的对话。

“传言说纽特·斯卡曼德用黑魔法复制了他已经死去的哥哥。”

 

纽特把脑袋又靠回到哥哥的肩膀上，距离他们的目的地还有一段时间，忒修斯始终在浏览报纸。到处都是坏消息，政客们把格林德沃的威胁视作赚钱机会，纯血巫师已经失去了判断力。就算他救下了那只生物，纽特心想，欧洲依然在遭受黑魔法的腐蚀。

“你知道我愿意为你付出一切的，是吗？”  
他把手放在忒修斯的手背上。药片的效果让对方反应迟钝，忒修斯的精神问题已经稳定下来了，他只是操心惯了。

“我知道。” 哥哥白皙的手指穿过他的指缝，紧紧握住他的手掌。

“你已经做得足够多了，阿尔忒弥斯。”

 

他们的目的地在中欧的某片山林之中，当地的麻瓜们已经把悬崖上时隐时现的庄园变成了一个恐怖传说。

“所以它是什么怪物？”  
忒修斯边说边消除着沿路的混淆咒和驱逐咒。  
他们踩着树枝和残叶向悬崖走去，一前一后穿过黑漆漆的树木，城镇的喧闹逐渐离他们远去，阴沉的乌云压在他们头顶，微风里夹杂着恼人的湿气，一场大雨在所难免。

“乌克兰铁肚皮的一种分支？黑巫师们恐怕改造了龙血。”  
他看着哥哥转过身。  
“那么它很危险，纽特。” 他熟悉忒修斯此刻的表情——不赞同、担忧却又无法直接否认他的弟弟。纽特发现18个月后他还挺怀念这一切的。

“它是只幼崽，受到了折磨和惊吓产生了应激。我会帮它，这是一个神奇动物学家应该做的。”  
灰蓝色的眼睛和他无声对峙着。他们或许可以在雪山脚下的小木屋里过着幸福平和的生活，但一旦离开，现实中斯卡曼德兄弟经历过的争吵又会一一回来。这就是他们。

而结局也和以往的每次一样，忒修斯先移开了目光，很快又落回到他身上，带着暂时性的妥协。

 

“你有告诉蒂娜你到底做了什么吗？”

“没有。”  
他摇摇头，空气中树木的焦煳味令他隐隐不安。“她不会理解的，况且这是我们之间——”

手臂上的强大外力猛地将他扯到地上，准确来说是忒修斯的怀里，他的右耳耳廓感到撕裂般的疼痛，肺因为一下吸入了太多的冷空气而抽搐着。周围的脚步声猝不及防，绿光在眼角闪烁着，再晚一秒不可饶恕咒就会击中他。  
他们的背后是一段下坡，锋利的树枝在跌落时刺进了忒修斯的手肘，他听见哥哥沉闷的哼声，猛地推开他，抽出魔杖开始反击。  
炙热的温度让纽特的心提起来，心脏砰砰直跳。远处悠远低沉的咆哮声让他意识到比死咒更糟糕的东西正在向他们靠近。

巨响让麻瓜的镇上开始骚动。纽特朝反方向跑着，杖尖上的银光很快吸引了怪物的注意。巨龙藏在树林里，但炙烤的热量足以让人意识到距离之近。  
梅林在上，纽特喘息着，麻瓜和他们都没可能从巨龙的火焰中幸存。

“西奥。” 对方转过头看他，艰难地朝着他的方向过来。黑巫师的人数并不多，他和哥哥足以压制他们，但致命的温度让他紧张到喉咙发紧，大脑里只剩下嗡嗡不断的耳鸣。  
他注意到黑巫师正在撤退，野兽的喘息声震撼着树林，大地和空气在摇晃，红色的落叶飘浮在空中，他们必须要承受一次巨浪般的火焰。  
废墟。他看到忒修斯的嘴型，眼睛朝上坡望去——是一栋残破的砖楼，天花板和一侧的墙壁已经完全破损，屹立在灰色的半山上暗示着这里的麻瓜曾遭遇的不幸。

白色的火光在他背后闪耀着，脚下在冒火，纽特没有回头。他急促地在废墟内部的地板上寻找着他们此刻唯一的逃生希望。

快点，再快点。他的手在高温下颤抖。火焰正在燃烧掉氧气，他的背部开始产生灼烧的痛感，如同无数根细针垂直压在皮肤上，再抽出时皮肤已经粘在了针上。

纽特，纽特。他的哥哥出现在他眼前，抓住了他的手，蓝眼睛依然闪烁着熟悉的冷静。  
冷静下来。忒修斯冲他微笑，在地狱般的火堆里那对纽特仍然有效。他的哥哥又说了些什么，在他反应过来之前脚边被伪装成水泥地板的厚重铁门就自动打开了。

防空洞的入口一直在他脚下。

 

 

“你说过它是幼崽。”

“它们成年后的个头和埃弗尔铁塔一样高。没人能在他们发狂时阻止它们。”

忒修斯撩起衬衫，露出肋骨处黑色的烧伤，血从粉色与红色的肉里滴出来，典型的直面龙火的下场。纽特把草药抹在上面，确保伤口完全被覆盖。

他们的声音在地下室里回荡着，头顶的电灯发出电流滋滋经过的响声，背后有成箱的食物、水——忒修斯挥动了下魔杖——还有一包美国烟。

焦味从地上时不时传来，还有黑巫师的脚步声。夜晚前夕预料中的大雨如期而至。大火和踪迹都被扑灭，但也带来了潮湿和冰冷。  
他们坐在墙壁的一侧，等着雨停和伤口愈合。  
忒修斯点燃了烟，絮乱的呼吸让他意识到哥哥依然在承受疼痛。他想说点什么，但忒修斯把烟递到了他面前。

“我不知道你会抽烟。” 他咬住滤嘴，尼古丁美好的滋味立刻冲散了焦虑。  
那双美丽的蓝眼睛在昏暗中发着光，忒修斯僵硬地提起嘴角，倾斜着身子倚在他的手臂上。

“霍格沃茨。教授们为了让我毕业不得不装作没闻到我身上的烟味。” 男人接回香烟，夹在食指和中指之间，同样深深吸了一口。“你呢？”

“在发现我被安排到魔法部处理文书的那天。”

他听到哥哥低沉的笑声。男人温热的气息打在他的脖子上，热情的凝视令他全身发热。

“等结束后我可以给你讲讲我喝醉后去上魔药课的故事。”  
纽特冲着灰色的天花板眨眨眼睛，到时候的忒修斯会比故事更迷人。  
“别给我透露细节，我已经在拼凑画面了。” 

 

他没等到回复。脖子上柔软的触感让他心跳慢了拍。他转过头，粉色的唇瓣立刻凑了过来，忒修斯的舌头挤进他的口腔里，烟草的苦涩互相蔓延着，他立刻为此神魂颠倒，搂着忒修斯的脖子加深着这个漫长又深情的吻。加重的喘息时不时打断他们，但湿润的嘴唇很快就会重新贴上，发出更湿腻的水声。

他开始撕扯忒修斯的裤子，手指急促地解开所有纽扣，然后是自己的衬衫，忒修斯的手掌揉着他胸肌的瞬间他激动地差点射了出来。他抬起头哼哼着，意识到忒修斯有好几个月没这样触碰他了。  
他渴望到发疯，天知道他有多想忒修斯进入他的屁股，让他为哥哥尖叫呻吟，但理智还是阻止了他。

“不，不行。” 他推开忒修斯，残忍地拒绝了那双沮丧的蓝眼睛。“你还在服药，而且还受了伤，我们应该再等几天。”  
忒修斯撇撇嘴。

他张嘴想说点什么，但意识到对方正直勾勾盯着他的裤子。他困惑地低头，两腿之间明显的凸起让他差点咬到舌头。  
“哦，我最近都没怎么——”  
他没来得及结束剩下的话，忒修斯已经俯下身解开了他的裤子。  
视觉上的刺激就足以带来快感，他的哥哥含住了他的阴茎， 手指熟练地撸弄着剩下的部分。  
温暖湿润的感觉把他带上了天，快感一路窜入他的喉咙。他仰起头叫了出来，然后又用手堵住了自己的嘴。那过于刺激了，一旦他开始尖叫就没可能停下来了。  
忒修斯故意缓慢了动作，确保他能听到吞吐的水声。粉色的舌头不断舔弄着小孔周围，他加重着喘息，大腿和小腹不住地颤抖，视线却没法从画面上移开。  
那条舌头很快又找到了新的目标，在会阴上磨蹭了一会儿，舌尖最终来到了穴肉边缘。  
别别——他摇头，然后被汹涌的快感击倒在地，感受着忒修斯湿润的舌头一点一点开发着自己的身体，他上下晃动着腰，尊严和理智溃不成军。  
每次为忒修斯手淫后他都没抚慰过自己，对方现在做的事太超过了。

“你看上去舒服过头了。”  
忒修斯笑着冲他摇头，身体靠前嘴唇贴上了他哆嗦不停的唇瓣。  
他被压在身下，忒修斯的身体贴在他的身体上。他喜欢这样，哥哥的眼里全然只有他，温柔而专注。他能感受到忒修斯心脏的跳动声，这比什么都重要。

别离开我。他动了动嘴唇，拽着哥哥的袖子，直到男人吻了他的额头。

 

性器被突然握住让他再度尖叫出声，完全勃起的阴茎精神地立在小腹上。他只想快点射出来结束这一切，但主动权在对方手上。他用手臂盖住脸，尽量不去想在过去总是他掌控性爱节奏这个事实。

手指挤入穴口时喉咙里的叫喊变为了哭腔。他动着屁股，让忒修斯的手指准确地摸到那点上。他的哥哥清楚怎么挑逗他的性欲，指肚故意划过前列腺附近，却迟迟不按下去。起起伏伏的浪潮让他发晕。

操我，求你操我。  
他不知道自己说了什么，但忒修斯因此又塞了一根手指进去，让他进入了哭哭啼啼的状态，只想要更多的快感压上来。  
求你。他做着嘴型，却没有力气发出声音。  
小腹上的快感在身体里膨胀着，忒修斯终于开始按摩甜美的那点。食指压在前列腺随意摩擦了几下，他立刻射在了小腹上，软绵绵地躺在地板上，像个局部坏掉的玩具。

有几分钟整个室内只有他的呼吸声，忒修斯开始将精液舔舐进嘴里，虔诚地亲吻着他小腹的姿态犹如朝圣。灵活的舌尖在上面滑动差点让他又高潮一次。

他坐起来，忒修斯黑色西裤之下的勃起同样无法令人忽视。

“我也可以用嘴。”  
他湿润着微微红肿的嘴唇。

“哦，我们可以把那个留到床上。”

 

忒修斯握住自己的性器，发红的脸颊随着快感本能地晃动着，细微的哼声回荡在喉咙里。肩胛骨在高潮时微微绷紧，腰部白皙的肌肉因为喘息颤抖着。忒修斯和过去比瘦了很多，但那副身体依然很美。

纽特眨眨眼，意识到他整个青春期都在幻想的画面正展现在自己面前。当时他几乎认定他的哥哥是性冷淡了，梅林在上，他很庆幸最后执着了一次。二人吞吞吐吐向对方告白是他这辈子最尴尬的经历之一。

 

他们穿回衣服。忒修斯又靠回到他的手臂，后脑自然地枕在他的肩膀上。

沉默蔓延了一小会儿，纽特盯着天花板中央的灯泡，柠檬色的光芒越来越亮，一圈模糊的光晕扩散在四周的墙壁上，随着电流变化变换着深浅。

“哥哥？”

“什么？” 

“所以我们之间还是有可能的？”  
悠长的叹息环绕在他的耳畔。

“我们会找到答案的，阿尔忒弥斯。” 

典型的忒修斯·斯卡曼德式答案。纽特撇撇嘴，但还是决定不打扰对方的睡眠。

 

他们在防空洞里一直待到了第二天清晨，黑巫师早就离去，以为入侵者全部死在了龙火中。  
而纽特整个晚上都握着忒修斯的手，十指相扣，一点都没打算松开。

 

“我没有告诉其他傲罗，但他们发现这里只是时间问题。”  
蒂娜在离开前给了纽特一个拥抱，她别扭地拍了拍他的后背，他也模仿着。然后同时红着脸分开。那从不是他们之间的习惯。

“谢谢，我会给你寄明信片的。”  
他尽量不让自己的微笑也同样古怪。

“哦，其实还有件事。关于之前你向我提出的婚约。”  
女傲罗把目光转向忒修斯，最后又回到纽特身上，笑容里是女傲罗特有的狡黠。

“请允许我拒绝。”

 

 

03.

 

忒修斯仍能看到那些幻觉：下属残破的肢体被塞在垃圾箱里，孩子饿死在发臭的下水道里。  
我们需要做点什么。过去的他尝试告诉身边的人，但金字塔塔尖上的巫师让他管好自己就足够了。  
相同的悲剧天天都在上演。

噩梦就是从那时开始的。他发现入睡越来越困难，心脏跳得飞快甚至喘不上气，意识让他赶快离开，他却不清楚要逃离什么。  
纽特说他的身体还没适应死而复生，但他的症状在死咒之前就显现了。

 

先生。  
他低头，身旁站着一个孩子，蓬头垢面的，卷发的发梢上是成块的泥土，脸颊和眼窝因为饥饿向内凹陷，灰色的眼睛笔直盯着他，没有感情。  
他从口袋里拿出几枚加隆放在男孩的手上，还有那块停转的怀表，死咒震碎了里面的零件，但金色的表面完好无损，依旧能值个好价钱。

为了更伟大的利益。  
男孩说完开始咳嗽，肩膀和头上的泥土因此落在地上。

格林德沃从不缺信仰者，尤其在普通人们开始挨饿的时候。而金字塔塔尖上的巫师永远不会承认错误。  
他看着男孩消失在马路对面，兴奋地把钱分给同伴们。

他们不是这里唯一在挨饿的人，这座城市正在死去。黑魔法的踪迹随处可见，街道上弥漫着凝重而陈腐的气息。

 

忒修斯从纽特的房子里偷跑了出来。他的弟弟从未打算限制他的外出，但对于魔法部的问题三缄其口加重了他的焦虑。  
他的记忆还很混乱，大脑需要更多时间才能正常运转。恐慌在中午发作了，压得他喘不上气，胃里的苦涩涌入了口腔里。他在走廊里蹒跚摇晃，却一点也不想通知纽特。  
门没有锁，冰凉的空气吹在他的脸上，雨水从屋檐落到小径和落叶上，滴答作响。这里处于几个城市之间，地址被魔法刻意掩蔽。纽特用第一笔稿费买下了这里，没告诉任何人。

断断续续的意识让他丧失了时间概念，等城市出现在他眼前时，肌肉因为疼痛开始抽搐，心脏过速让他有点魂不守舍。路过报刊时他看到了报纸上自己的脸，巫师们仍在纪念上周被黑巫师杀害的英国首席傲罗。  
那不是事实。施死咒的不是黑巫师。他努力平复着呼吸，他记得对方的脸，是一个被政治家洗了脑的年轻傲罗。

 

商业街的另一头是教堂，灰蓝色的塔尖指向阴沉的云层，两旁是连体的维多利亚时期建筑，两楼窗台的栏杆上种了绿色的常春藤和粉色的天竺葵，他路过时花瓣正好落在肩膀上。  
教堂门口拱形长廊下空荡荡的，他靠在角落的墙壁上，巨大的阴影提供了安全感。

 

他是个失败的傲罗。这点显而易见。黑魔法依然在欧洲肆虐，政治家们为了利益拿格林德沃做筹码说着客套话，无数次拒绝他追捕黑巫师的提议。他今天逮捕的巫师，第二天就会放出来，战争都从未给他带来如此巨大的无力感。

 

外面又开始下雨，朦胧的太阳在乌云中落入地平线之下，两旁的街灯亮起，没有行人，没有营业的商店，周围只剩下清脆的落雨声。  
世界平静了下来，紊乱的心率开始减缓，他又找回了呼吸。

 

纽特。  
他轻轻呼唤着弟弟的名字，冰冷的空气飘荡在唇齿间。他需要对方出现带他回家，外面的空气比预期要浑浊，独自一人的不安感在胸口冲来冲去，现在他开始怀念壁炉和柔软的床了。  
他闭上眼睛，把哈气呼在手上。幻觉消失了，后背上的汗水粘在毛衣上，氤氲的水汽寒冷彻骨。  
阿尔忒弥斯。

 

再睁开时纽特站在他的身前。年轻巫师半张脸被阴影笼罩其中，手里抱着他的风衣和围巾。

“你要是愿意在出门前和我打声招呼就好了。” 纽特把大衣递给他，小心地避开对视，随后又帮他围上围巾。  
“不过考虑到我也有这方面的前科，这次就算了，” 

他能闻到家里燃烧的木炭以及纽特独特的气味。  
外面的雨短时间内不会停歇，凹凸不平的石块地面被雨水冲刷得发亮，灯光下的雨丝的影子像是无数条蜘蛛丝。潮湿阴冷的寒气让他不得不把风衣裹得更紧些。

“你是怎么找到——哦，是的。你当然可以。”  
纽特眨眨眼，嘴角露出一个微笑，眼神在他的胸口飘荡着。  
他靠近，把手搭在纽特的腰上，自然地有些不可思议。以往那最终会演变成一个缠绵漫长的吻，只有红肿的嘴唇才能将他们分开，在酒吧后门的小巷、魔法部的厕所隔间或者是周六晚上客厅的长沙发上。  
他们过去必须要很小心，谣言还是流到了魔法部外面，巫师们说只有受到黑魔法蛊惑的兄弟才会相爱，狡猾的首席傲罗在秘密处理他的竞争对手，谁说斯卡曼德家就一定干净？  
他的上司禁止他做出回应，安慰他纯血巫师们只是想把出头鸟打下去，首席傲罗前几天逮捕了一个给黑巫师资金的贵族，他活该被谣言攻击。

 

忒修斯呼吸着纽特的味道，鼻尖蹭着男孩的脸颊，手指穿插进头发里，揉着棕色的卷发。

你不该这么做。他从死亡中醒来后轻轻告诉男孩，他不值得。但纽特摇摇头说，我不能活在没有你的世界，况且我也想道歉。  
我该在你拒绝时就闭嘴的。他继续说道，湿润的蓝眼睛咫尺之遥。你是对的，陪你去舞会是个坏主意。  
亲吻和耳语必须远离聚光灯下。这是他们不成文的规矩。纽特讨厌舞会，他只是对政治家的良心抱有一丝侥幸，以为爱能战胜质疑。  
但他不会。

在亲眼看到纽特在修复被石头砸坏的窗户后，他意识到最好的解决方案就是永远无法把纽特和他联系起来。  
他做了人生中最糟糕的决定，以为一个婚约能让纽特放弃。死亡作为惩罚不算太糟。  
可他现在还活着，因为纽特。

“我不是个好哥哥。” 他看进纽特的眼里。“还是个糟糕的情人。”  
街灯橙色的光线蔓延至他们脚边。雨势逐渐减小，地低下的寒意肆无忌惮地席卷着初春的城市。他的后背感受到刺骨的冰冷，但纽特很温暖。

他低下头，对方为他抹去眼泪。忒修斯愣了下，意识到这是他第一次在纽特面前哭。

“我很抱歉。”

“你永远不用向我道歉，忒修斯。”

他抓住纽特的手指，把它们攥在手心里，多希望那是他唯一的责任。没有魔法部，没有黑巫师，他愿意把重新拥有的生命都用来陪伴纽特。可他总归是个傲罗，内心深处，他无法离开他的战场。

“你会留下来的，是吗？” 纽特露出了期待的笑容。

他平息着快速跳动的心脏。“只要你还在这里。” 

对面墙壁上映出的是他们依偎的影子。下一秒他们幻影移形回房子里，壁炉依旧在不停息地燃烧着的，火光的热气充斥在整个客厅里。

他尽量让他的谎言维持的足够久，不去思考种种后果。他爱纽特，所做的一切都是为了他的弟弟。这点没变就足够了。

 

“你看，爱可能战胜不了诋毁与质疑，但爱能战胜死亡。”

刺眼的白光打在审讯室的桌子中央，像把锋利的银色刀子。  
托奎尔·特拉弗斯冷笑了声。“这就是你从死亡中得到的经验？”

“还有就是魔法部只在乎自己的地位和政客的资金。”  
法律执行部部长收起了笑容，灯光与阴影中对方看起来像只阴森的吸血鬼。

“所以这都是为了你的弟弟？你爱他，但这不值得。”

他靠回到椅子上，知道对面的男人永远也不会理解他所做的每一件事。  
他的记忆回到了第一次吻纽特的旧时光。早上他们因为从霍格沃茨退学的事吵了一架，尖刺的话语伤害到了彼此。下午男孩路过房间门口时他追了上去。道歉说到一半纽特就打断了他，蓝眼睛躲躲闪闪地交换了一段模糊不清的对话——“是我想的那样吗？”“是你想的那样。”  
然后事情就自然而然发生了，一个仓促而惊喜的吻，在家里老宅子的楼梯转角。之后他小心翼翼地搂着弟弟，生怕下一秒对方突然反悔，刚才的告白只不过是心血来潮。  
那是比肉体的吸引更深、更沉沦，灵魂上的迷恋与心动。

你说什么？棕色的脑袋朝他歪过来，脸上的雀斑如同冰淇淋上的坚果碎片，紧张的蓝眼睛里充满了明亮的魔法，足以让他的心在身体里融化。

我也愿意为你做任何事，亲爱的。

 

 

04.

 

魔法部审讯室外的走廊里充斥着咖啡和油墨混合的味道，青色的灯光让纽特双眼发干。  
纯白的走廊上有十几个房间，而忒修斯就在其中一间里。  
他救了那只巨龙幼崽，小家伙正乖乖在他的手提箱里睡觉，忒修斯的突袭在黑巫师们意料之外。等他找到对方时，黑巫师们已经被石化挂在了天花板上。  
傲罗们也在房间里，发光的杖尖指着他的哥哥。  
忒修斯没有举起魔杖，冲着冒然闯进房间的纽特无奈地笑笑，眸子里升起了纽特几乎快遗忘的冰冷。

 

他上次来到魔法部的回忆并不怎么友好。巫师们在他背后议论纷纷，恨不得看到他出事。他们好奇那能让魔法部的叛徒产生多大的痛苦，足不足以结束首席傲罗的职业生涯，让这位斯卡曼德永远消失。

 

请告诉我忒修斯在哪里。  
巫师们选择无视他，用最残忍的方式羞辱他。他只能硬着头皮去找忒修斯的上司。最终得到的也只是个模棱两可的答案，嗅嗅在当天尽了最大的努力，可结果是不可避免的。

心脏的跳动声击打在耳膜上，在空荡的走廊里回荡着，频率越来越快。  
他深吸一口气，不好的预感又开始在胸口徘徊。就像过去经历了被石头砸碎的窗户、恐吓信和铺天盖地的谣言后一样。

我不会离开你。  
忒修斯最好能够遵守他的承诺，不然他真的不知道该怎么办。  
他不会后悔他为了达成这一切所付出的，而这也让他承担不起任何威胁到忒修斯新生命的可能性。

 

“纽特？” 他扭头，白色走廊中央站着一个中等身高的女孩，对方穿着整洁的灰色长裙，手里拿着一沓文件。他眨眨眼，没想到能再见到莉塔。

“他们说我能在这里找到你。” 她坐在他旁边的座位上，眼睛里的欣慰让他惶恐不安。是她告诉他那个有关死亡和重生的魔法，学生时代在莱斯特兰奇藏书室的古老书籍里，莉塔总开玩笑说这个咒语在这本书上是个失误。

纽特不自然地笑笑，把手提箱抱在了腿上，手指抠着黑色把手。  
“忒修斯的事，我很抱歉。我能理解你的消极。” 莉塔拍了拍他的肩膀。

不仅仅是消极。尽管患了焦虑的是忒修斯，但在哥哥心脏重新跳动之前的时光几乎把他逼疯，他行尸走肉般地度过了48个小时，没有进食和睡眠，神经紧绷，始终游走在崩溃的边缘。

“我已经没事了，莉塔。” 他收回了嘴角，把眼神移向一旁。“我听说你订婚了。”

“还没决定好。但对方似乎有点心急。” 她并不快乐。纽特能听得出来。他们是朋友，因为只有彼此能从对方的细节里捕捉到情绪。  
“但我很高兴你问起。”

 

嘎吱。旁边的铁门被推开吓了他们一跳。他急切地站起来，用力过猛同样吓坏了莉塔。  
忒修斯从里面走出来的时候，莉塔惊呼了声。他想她一定猜到了始末，指责声仿佛已经在耳畔响起：纽特·斯卡曼德，瞧瞧你做了什么！  
但莉塔只是简单地朝忒修斯打了声招呼，好听的声音里比以往更激动。  
我都知道了。挚友的眼神很容易读懂，没有问责让他庆幸。  
但对方也是善良的。我可以帮你保密。她冲着他笑笑。他点点头，无视了好友眼神里的哀伤。  
谢谢。纽特做了个嘴型，不用让他再遭受18个月前所收到的羞辱。

“你们可以离开了。” 法律执行部部长最后走出房间，阴郁的眼神不悦地盯着忒修斯，似乎只要足够久就能从中环找到所有问题的答案。  
“祝你好运。” 压抑的声音让他心绪不宁，他迫不及待想离开。回到他们瑞士的房子里，或者任何远离魔法部的地方。  
是他们杀死了忒修斯。他很难不被那个愤怒的想法淹没。

忒修斯耸耸肩，后退两步转过身离开。他迎上前想说点什么，却被对方用眼神制止了。忒修斯绕过了他，垂下的手臂自然地握住了他的手。一阵风从他脸上吹过，他被拽在身后，大脑一片空白，仿佛大爆炸之后的宇宙之初，心脏差点为手掌间的力度停掉。他拎起手提箱，茫然地回头看向身后的二人。特拉弗斯一副见了鬼的样子，而莉塔冲他点了下头，代替告别。  
他的意识开始在幸福的蜜罐中晕头转向了，脚步虚浮，直到忒修斯想起什么似的回头，将他拉近，在他融化在对方眼睛里前低头吻了他。

 

那不是兄弟之间的亲吻，谁都能看得出来。  
纽特小心地回吻着，不让自己沉溺过头，但同时也享受着他人生中最美好的时刻。

他们的感情被巫师们扭曲误解，谣言和自我怀疑让忒修斯差点推开了他。但他们早就自由了，现在已经没有束缚需要顾虑了。

“我假设这比在舞会上挽着我的手臂更有说服力，斯卡曼德夫人？”  
他为那个称呼咬住了嘴唇，尽量不去幻想再索求一个吻的欲望。

“那你应该在国王十字车站吻我。”  
他甚至有点怕忒修斯把他的玩笑当真，火车站到处都是巫师，人们的眼神令他难以忍受，他还没勇气做到那步。  
他没再说话，让忒修斯拉着他离开了魔法部。  
一路上他就像只快乐的小鸟，对着所有看向他的路人露出微笑，忒修斯怎么劝都没法平静下来，哪怕进入旅馆房间后嘴角也依然上扬。

纽特之后再没踏进过魔法部的玻璃旋转大门，但至少他还是在这栋楼里留了点好回忆。

 

 

05.

消息传得很快，伦敦人在中午就开始谈论斯卡曼德兄弟回到英国的新闻。  
传言是真的。斯卡曼德兄弟是黑巫师，年轻的斯卡曼德用了黑魔法复制了他死去的哥哥。巫师们围在露天圆桌小声议论着，边说边吞下一块纸杯蛋糕。

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯走进小巷的时候特别回头看了眼。伦敦今天的天气特别好，人们纷纷走上街头享受阳光，几个回去工作的路人用手遮住打哈气的嘴，全部看起来懒洋洋的。  
只有傻子才会选择这种天气抢银行。帕西瓦尔心想。他一路往前走，头顶上的光线越来越少直至消失，尽头的铁丝网在他穿过时自动消失，另一个完全镜像的巷子出现在眼前。两旁的墙壁上固定着几根灰色的管道发出了鼓风机嗡嗡的声音。

“在这里。”  
他随着声音抬头。忒修斯·斯卡曼德坐在两楼的窗沿上，穿着傲罗的西装，半个身子露在外面。食指和中指之间夹着烟，穿堂风吹下了几点火星。  
他从后门进来，室内看起来是个空荡荡的小酒馆。木质的楼梯嘎吱作响，随之飘荡的灰尘在阳光下螺旋状升起又回到地面上。

忒修斯在他走进房间后掐掉了烟。  
他们曾是同事，战争让他们比其他人更能理解对方，但也止步于此。帕西瓦尔和其他人一样是从报纸上得知英国首席傲罗的死亡，他在第二天收到了一封关于遗产处理的信件。18个月后的今天，原本死去的人突然出现要他把遗产还回来。

“你可以留着我的支票。”

帕西瓦尔知道那是句玩笑。他从上衣口袋里夹出一张单薄的白色卡片递给对方。忒修斯留给他的遗产只有两件东西——这张卡片以及一张金额巨大的支票。后者自然是留给纽特的，忒修斯不信任父母，帕西瓦尔会负责把支票转交给首席傲罗的弟弟。  
他注意到了肩宽的差距，意识到忒修斯比过去瘦了不少。但灰蓝色的眼睛依然闪烁着捉摸不透的银光，意味着英国人分得清利弊。

“纽特呢？”

“在手提箱里照顾动物。”

忒修斯反复看着卡片上18个月前他亲手写上去的的三段数字。然后小心翼翼地把卡片收进了口袋里。他就是为了这串数字被谋杀的。帕西瓦尔用了一个下午茶的时间就弄清了数字背后的含义——某个银行金库的坐标和密码。

“纽特会伤透心的。”  
他停顿了下，注意到忒修斯移开了目光。“他喜欢你们的新生活。”

“藏在雪山山脚下算不上生活。他不该浪费生命在那里，仅仅是因为我。” 忒修斯从口袋里抽出另一支烟，为自己点燃后坐回到窗台上。他改变了不少，帕西瓦尔心想，他从未在首席傲罗的脸上见过如此细腻的情感。对方爱着纽特，而他正在表现出来。  
缭绕的烟雾从窗口探出升向天空，帕西瓦尔说不准那是男人今天的第几根烟了。

“我从没想过——我以为会是成为画像里的记忆什么的。” 他把烟灰甩到楼下，灰蓝的眼睛盯着晃动的火光，像个做错事正在反省的孩子。“纽特本可以在我的葬礼之后拥有更好的生活，没有谣言的干扰，尽情环游世界，还有我留给他的一笔钱。”

沉默蔓延在房间中。忒修斯看起来像座古老的雕像，正陷入某个旧时光的漩涡中。事情没按预期发展，这很正常。纽特从来都是不稳定因素。

“他做了什么？” 

忒修斯为此扬起了嘴角，显然一直在等待公布答案的这一刻。背后的阳光为他镀上一层恍惚的金边。他最后吸了一口烟，然后把烟头扔出了窗外。

“那不是黑魔法，帕西瓦尔。它只是个古老的魔法，但理解起来却很简单。”

他坐在窗台前面的沙发上，手掌把额头前翘起的卷发往回捋。看上去随意的只是在聊今天的天气一样。

 

“纽特把他的生命分了一半给我。”

 

 

06.

 

这不是你的错。帕西瓦尔离开前试图安慰他，但在碰到他的目光时心虚地移开了。  
哦，那永远是我的错。他停顿了下，18个月前的绝望感记忆犹新。可他逆转不了生命魔法，不能把属于弟弟的生命还回去。纽特说你应该接受这份礼物，而他想不出更好的出路。  
烟瘾在胃里滚动着，他下意识把手伸进口袋，发现之前在防空洞里找到的烟已经抽完了。

“至少现在我可以弥补这个错误。”

 

他潜入银行时脑海里浮现出托奎尔·特拉弗斯阴郁的脸，在审讯室里，男人的嘴角为他说的每句话向上咧开。法律执行部部长认定忒修斯所做的一切都是徒劳，但依然愿意接受他的提议，等不及在报纸上读到忒修斯最后的下场。

“你可能会被全欧洲通缉。”

“我是前首席傲罗，特拉弗斯，我清楚规矩。”

 

法律执行部部长提供给他的是一张私人银行的通行证。他在银行关门之前潜入了地下，他熟悉金库的布置，踏着冰凉的银色地板穿过密不透风的走廊，周围却没有回音。  
他有通行证，有密码，清楚自己要拿的是什么，这不是个需要紧张的银行抢劫，头疼的是之后的事，魔法部会通缉他，黑巫师会悬赏他的脑袋。他给斯卡曼德带来过荣誉，现在却要让这个姓氏蒙羞。

纽特则会恨死他的。瞧他的哥哥拿自己给的那一半生命做了什么？现在他是喜欢惹麻烦的斯卡曼德了。抢银行，可能待会儿还要私闯民宅，搞坏几个效忠于黑巫师的贵族的脑袋。

金库的铁门在他眼前打开。他对着里面的麻袋数量皱了下眉头——里面只有预期三分之一的量。

 

“你会把钱交给魔法部吗？” 特拉弗斯在伪造的通行证上签上了名字。

他摇头，两人都清楚忒修斯的答案。“有很多人真正需要这笔钱来生存。所以不，我不会把钱交给魔法部。”

 

忒修斯走出银行的时候前台的精灵们甚至连头都没抬一下。  
傲罗们至少要两周后才会煞有其事地立案，运气好他们能找到一个替罪羊，例如突然出现在伦敦的忒修斯·斯卡曼德，又或者当事人决定当作无事发生，毕竟这笔钱不干净。

 

忒修斯回来的时候酒馆仍未真正开张，麻瓜们在露天区域围着垃圾桶里的火堆喝着啤酒，现在距离狂欢还太早，等到太阳完全下山后他们才会进到室内。  
纽特在里面，坐在吧台桌上晃动着腿，手边的玻璃杯里盛着半满的威士忌。下午的太阳光落在褐色的窗户上，室内外如同两个世界，古旧的棕色轮廓让时间慢了下来，给人一种宿命论的末世感。

忒修斯在推开门的前一秒棕色的小脑袋就转向了他，蓝眼睛期待地眨了眨。

那只是种感觉，他没确认过。但纽特能听到他的心跳声，无论相隔多远，或许是因为有一小片纽特的灵魂在他体内。这就能解释为什么纽特从不问他去了哪里。

 

“西奥。”  
纽特咧开嘴冲他笑着，神情中含着些许醉意，让他的心立刻软了下来。  
就一天。忒修斯告诉自己，做个好哥哥，做个好情人。  
他走近对方，瞥见了酒杯下的一沓纸，上面充满了涂涂改改的痕迹。纽特在看见他后故意把它们朝身后挪了挪。

“另一本关于神奇动物的书？”

“算是吧。” 对方抿了口酒。

纽特解开了领结。忒修斯很难不注意到那点，衬衫最上面的三颗扣子敞开着，白皙的锁骨和脖颈暴露在眼前。他不打算说谎，衣领下一小片肌肤足以让他分心了。  
抗焦虑的药前天开始就彻底停用，纽特也表示他的精神状态基本稳定了。忒修斯至少还有纽特的抚慰，而纽特单独睡在卧室时从没有任何动静。他的弟弟忍得很辛苦，前天的口活解决不了任何问题。

纽特故意朝他歪了下脑袋，雀斑在发红的脸颊上更加突出。  
“还记得我们的第一次吗？”  
他边说边伸出手臂把忒修斯拉进他的两腿之间。坐在吧台上的纽特比忒修斯高了一点，他必须要抬起头才能吻他。  
“那真的很难忘记。”忒修斯搂住纽特的腰。他第一次尝到纽特时单手就可以把对方按在怀里。现在回头看那是他做过的最愚蠢的决定，可彼时他们都很年轻，忒修斯·斯卡曼德只是个普通傲罗，被他的弟弟深深吸引无法自拔。在魔法部的厕所隔间里夺走纽特的童贞听起来极具吸引力。

“其实我们可以回房间。” 也就是一段楼梯加上十米的走廊的距离。

“你想回房间？” 他的手揉着纽特的腰侧，脸凑了上去，无辜地抬起眼睛看着弟弟。对方摇摇头，嘴角的笑容越来越深，单手脱下马甲和肩带，和他们第一次时一样干脆。

“我想你在这里干我。”  
纽特含住了他的唇，手捧着他的脸几乎跳到他身上，力道之大让他的大腿撞在了身后的高脚椅上，一个踉跄差点摔倒在地。  
忒修斯尝到了威士忌的苦涩味，以及最深的思念。他独占了纽特的爱，从懵懂的青春期开始。争吵和冷战也无法消除那股迷恋。他曾担心对方成年后狂热会褪去，纽特会意识到他沉迷的只是臆想而已。但蓝眼睛里的火光始终在为他燃烧，日复一日。  
现在他们都清楚了，纽特心里只有他。

 

他们像是两个醉汉一样跌跌撞撞，舌头几乎融化在对方的口腔里，舍不得分开嘴唇一秒。外面的麻瓜正在唱歌，但不必要的动静注定会惹麻烦。忒修斯可不是二十多岁的年轻傲罗了，可以放任纽特在窄小隔间里扭动着腰肢肆意叫喊。

吧台后面的光线阴暗了几分，但现在而言反而更好。纽特靠在桌下，吧台上的瓶子被震得叮当作响。  
他几乎压在了纽特身上，他的弟弟从未如此亢奋过，拽着他的衣领不愿结束这个吻。他不得不钳住纽特的下巴来分离他们。两片红肿的唇哆嗦着，忒修斯依然能从纽特的脸上看到意犹未尽。  
他的衬衫被扯开，男孩修长的手指戳着他的腹肌，爱不释手地来回抚摸着。他清楚纽特有多痴迷他的身体。  
“我给你讲过我青春期的性幻想吗？” 基本都和他的身体有关。  
“大部分都实现了，不是吗？”

纽特仰起头，享受着忒修斯的服务。他自觉地张开双腿，衬衫敞开，裤子被踢到吧台另一边的楼梯口，将欲望全部暴露在哥哥面前。羞耻心让他全身发红，但他执意这么做，让忒修斯再多为他着迷一点。  
粉色的性器完全勃起，忒修斯握住它时好听的呜咽声在嗓子里晃动着。粉色的穴口为此兴奋地收缩着，期待着男人阴茎埋进来。  
“哦，梅林在上，我真的很需要你现在操进来。”  
没有比这更露骨的邀请了。纽特环住他的脖子，屁股蹭着他两腿之间鼓起的东西。  
第一次时忒修斯没料到男孩私密的一面可以如此下流，翘起的屁股摇晃得起劲，饥渴得就像只发情的小母猫。他在厕所隔间里操射了纽特两次，最后倒在他怀里时对方已经神志不清了，埋在心底的性幻想和感情一股脑全部说了出来。忒修斯低头看着一脸精神涣散的小家伙，知道自己没可能再爱上别人。

他扶着前端挤入了穴肉中，纽特的体内温暖而柔软。忒修斯满足地叹息着，低头看到透明的润滑剂在挤压下溢了出来流到地板上。当然了，纽特已经提前扩张过了，忒修斯心想，对方等这天已经好几个月了。

滑腻的内壁热情地吮吸着他的整根性器，很快塞满了整个穴口，敏感的身体依然记得他的形状，仿佛纽特的身体是为他量身定做。棕色的脑袋磨蹭在他的肩膀里，每次顶弄都会带出一阵甜美的呻吟。  
交合部位逐渐发热，忒修斯太熟悉对方的身体了，操弄了没几下纽特就进入了哭哭啼啼的状态，仿佛灵魂被干出了体外。湿润的蓝眼睛和颤颤巍巍的唇瓣，像个易碎的玻璃娃娃，原本白嫩的屁股被撞得发红，但还是愿意一次次去迎合。  
再年轻点时他还怕伤着对方，不停歇地叫声和哭喊总让他以为弄疼了男孩。直到某次纽特中途含住了他的手指，在斯卡曼德老宅子的床上，湿腻灵活的舌头包裹住他的指节，表情一脸委屈，却仍前后摇着凌乱的脑袋，暗示着什么一清二楚。每顶撞一次对方就会含得更卖力些，最后口水都从嘴角淌了出来忒修斯才结束了这个游戏。纽特故意朝他眨眼，怂恿着他继续做他想做的。

哦，就是这样，别停下。纽特咬着他的耳垂，温热的吐息洒在脖颈上，声音里带着喜悦的哭腔，只要干过纽特一次就会上瘾。然后又是无止尽的亲吻，纽特显然耗尽了活力，舌头被动地被他纠缠，乖乖交出了身体的主动权。  
“你总是体力不够。” 忒修斯故意咬了咬纽特的嘴唇，尝起来像成熟的果实。对方吐了下舌头，声音里还带着喘息：“有次我们吵完架后在地毯上做爱，那次是你先射的。”  
“我的背后全是你的抓痕。”  
“我以为你要把我操死在家里，第二天再去自首。”  
纽特的蓝眼睛微微瞪起，又把腿夹得更紧些，让彼此贴得更紧密，并不急着立刻进入高潮。他们之间的性爱总是舒服而美好，一点也不会腻烦。  
“但你喜欢。” 忒修斯故意用鼻尖蹭着对方的鼻窝。

“我爱死了。”  
他忍不住去亲那张得意的脸，在听到哼哼声时将男孩用力地抱在怀里。他们之间拥有那么多故事，微小的细节，表情和小动作，全都刻在了本能里。  
占有欲在心里疯狂膨胀，他又想起了那个愚蠢的婚约提案，痛恨自己竟然试图把他的弟弟推开。

你是我的。  
忒修斯诧异地抬起头，意识到自己把心里所想说了出来。纽特看起来同样意外，蓝眼睛闪烁了下，忒修斯一眼就能看出对方正在极力压制心中的狂喜。  
我是你的，西奥。  
纽特在忒修斯的手伸过来时将脸靠在他的手掌，温柔地笑着。忒修斯熟悉那个表情，他从死亡中醒来时迎接他的是同样的笑容。

他叹息着，纽特动了动身体。外面的喧闹声越来越大，年轻的麻瓜们随时可能进来，他们必须要结束这场漫长的性爱了。  
纽特拉着他的衣领让两人贴在一起，在前列腺被顶到的瞬间在他怀里舒服地颤抖，男孩脸上所有的细节都映在他眼里，尖叫声最终转变为了断断续续的抽泣，他很快就知道纽特处于高潮边缘，张合的穴肉在操弄中越来越紧，他的弟弟哆嗦着把脸完全埋入了他的胸口，精液全射在了他的衣服上。

酒馆里的光线逐渐变淡，他低下头，纽特的脸藏在阴影里。他们保持着最后拥抱的姿势好一会儿，忒修斯从纽特身体里退出时精液从臀缝里漏了出来。他的弟弟轻声呻吟着，满足地在他怀里蹭了蹭。

我很高兴你还活着，纽特哑着嗓子说道。  
他的心脏为此停了一拍。他永远也无法补偿纽特，男孩的爱和付出远超过他能偿还的价值。  
哦，纽特。他亲吻着男孩的手背。他的弟弟，他的秘密情人。

 

门锁扭动的声音充斥在室内。纽特挥挥手，衣服和书稿回到了手上。他们边继续亲昵边穿回衣服。酒馆的门已经开了一小条缝隙，几个年轻人正好溜了进来。  
他们只好低着腰走向楼梯，外面的喧闹声开始涌进酒馆，留声机先是发出了不稳定的嗡嗡声，音乐随后传出。

走到楼梯拐角的时候纽特停下了脚步，蓝眼睛里笑盈盈的，柔和的春水在里面荡漾着，灿若星辰，忒修斯心动得无可救药。  
纽特吻了他，就和他们在家里的楼梯转角处做的一样。

 

忒修斯是在那一刻意识到自己不可能抛下纽特独自完成他的责任的。  
理智和逻辑始终占据着大脑，他清楚对错，明白什么是对纽特最好的。可他不在乎。  
现在他能够理解纽特了，他必须要把生命给他，无论对错或后果，因为他们不能活在没有对方的世界里。

“纽特——” 他的声音像是从远方传来，心脏跳动得厉害，自己都能听得到声音里的慌乱。  
“我有些事想和你说。”  
他紧紧握着男孩的手，仿佛松开后就再没机会牵住他了。

 

 

07.

 

我无法回到雪山脚下那栋房子里，忒修斯告诉他，所以如果你愿意跟过来，这次我不会离开你。

叛逆、不顾别人的好意、总喜欢把自己置身于危险中。现在纽特明白当初忒修斯心中的自己有多头疼了。你太爱他了，牺牲一切构建庇护所来保护他，而他就是这么回报你的。

 

“傲罗的责任杀死过你，西奥。” 他坐在床尾，手抚上忒修斯的脸颊，曾经有那么几天上面沾着冰冷的泥土，毫无血色。 “他们不值得你再付出一次。”  
“是我自己的责任，我必须做点什么。” 忒修斯跪在他的腿边，手掌贴着弟弟的手背。“我离开后你也自由了。我知道你仍想环游世界。你可以见识新的生物，完成你的新书。”

纽特想起他们过去的争吵。他们爱着彼此，却没有什么能够达成共识。而这可能是最后一次。

忒修斯给了他一个地址，说在中午之前他会等他。那是某个政治家的公寓，忒修斯在中死咒前就在调查对方。

如果我没去呢。蓝眼睛直直地望进哥哥的眼里。  
我会确保你再也见不到我，纽特。你可以拥有自己的人生，做自己想做的事。  
然后忒修斯拥抱了他。  
他不确定是他太困了，还是哥哥用了昏睡咒，他在男人的怀里睡着了，第二天早上才被街上的喧闹声吵醒。

 

今天同样是个好天气，他在商业街漫无目的地游荡着，放在口袋里的左手攥着一张回瑞士的车票。他前天买的票，多少也预示了点什么。  
“你似乎不怕被人认出来。”  
身前熟悉的声线让他从思绪中抬起头，认出来人后随即把眼神移向另一边。

“上午好，邓布利多。”

“上午好，纽特。” 男人顿了下，歪了歪头示意他们可以去个安静的地方好好聊聊。  
他跟在邓布利多身后走进一家麻瓜的咖啡馆，角落里摆着一张单人桌，两杯茶已经放在了桌子两边。

“忒修斯让你来的？”

“准确地说是莉塔。她觉得涉及到古老的生命魔法，我或许可以帮点忙。” 男人抿了口茶，理性的笑容有种无声的说服力。

“请不要告诉我它是可以逆转的。” 那才会真正毁了一切。

“哦，我想那是不可能的。我也是这么答复忒修斯的。他这一年来一直写信问这点。”  
纽特努努嘴，垂下眼帘。他清楚哥哥一直在和外界联系——心跳声，他听得出忒修斯的谎言——不过没料到对方依然想把生命还给他。难怪忒修斯的焦虑会复发。

“我假设你来见我只是为了告诉我这个？” 他靠在椅子上，不打算看对方的眼睛。  
“叙叙旧。作为学校教授并不是总有机会能见到毕业后的学生的。” 他朝附近的女服务生招招手，对方很快过来又为他加了水。“同时也可以聊聊生命魔法。”

“我运气很好，就这样。” 他迟疑地说道。“我当时没想那么多。”  
“我查到了不少失败案例，一具尸体最后变成了两具。”  
他没说话，邓布利多的表情表明还有后续。“莱斯特兰奇家族的古书上说施咒者需要对另一方有强大而正当的爱。”

爱可能战胜不了诋毁和质疑，但爱能战胜死亡。  
他只想让忒修斯活过来，没有半点杂念。

“你很幸运，纽特。在适当的时间地点，知道正确的咒语，抱有正确的感情。” 邓布利多顿了下，眼睛盯着茶水。“很多人一生都不能获得其中一项。”

还有一半的生命。纽特心想。大概四、五十年的时间，最多三十年用来环游世界，剩下的二十年他会待在瑞士那栋房子里照顾他的生物们。蒂娜拒绝了婚约后，他不觉得有人会愿意和他生活在一起，但他一个人也习惯了，五十年对他而言正正好好。  
又或者他可以把房子卖了，瑞士对他们而言都太冷了，未来五十年都过着忒修斯昨晚说的那种日子。

“忒修斯让你来阻止我去找他，不是吗？”  
他根本不需要邓布利多的回复。他太了解他的哥哥了，甚至不需要去听对方的心跳声也能捕捉到端倪。对方从不会给他布置选择题，忒修斯只会把自以为最好的留给他。

“确保你能做出最适当的选择。”  
邓布利多故意模仿着忒修斯的语气：温柔、正式，在涉及到纽特的问题上又充满了忧虑。  
过度保护爱人可能藏在了斯卡曼德家族的基因里。  
他拿出几个加隆放在桌上，尽管根本没动过桌上的茶。  
“可你还是会去的。”

“可我还是会去的。”

谁在乎后果。纽特耸耸肩，拎着手提箱站起来。

担心意味着遭两次罪。

 

 

这次他没迟到。  
古老奢华的宅子里两三个中了石化咒的巫师倒在走廊上，到处都是黑魔法的痕迹。他听着心跳声在房子里搜寻着哥哥的踪迹，逐渐踏过越来越多黑巫师的身体。

忒修斯站在在宴会厅——他也说不清这个房间的具体功能——的中央，两个衣着华丽的巫师被绑紧晕倒在他的脚边。他的哥哥的手背上正不断涌出血，伤口从手腕一路到食指的骨节。脚边沾血的厚刀片闪闪发光。

“哦，这真不是我们见面的最好时机。”  
忒修斯转过身，另一侧的脸颊上同样沾了些血迹，冷漠的脸在发现纽特后柔和了下来。  
他没说话，举起魔杖施了个愈合的咒语，目视着伤口开始结痂。那把刀片有可能会插进哥哥的喉咙，或者心脏，或者任何能致他于死地的部位。画面在脑中闪过，他不得不深呼吸来压制住膨胀的胡思乱想。

沉默蔓延着，莫名的冷漠令忒修斯手足无措。可他依然只是上下打量着他的哥哥，面无表情，一句话都不想说。  
他发现忒修斯的新西装还是宽大了些，鬓角打理整齐的头发也长长了。下颌角的轮廓比18个月前更锋利了，梅林在上，他真的瘦了很多。

“纽特？” 忒修斯朝他走来，灰蓝色的眼睛里小心翼翼，就好像再走近就会伤到他一样。  
他想碰他，但又怕会打破什么，手臂伸到一半就缩了回去。纽特第一次发现忒修斯也可以这么畏手畏脚，像个刚被爸妈训斥完的孩子，试图用行为挽救局面，可不确定事态的走向。

他应当再冷酷点，忒修斯两次试图推开他，让对方担惊受怕一小会儿算作惩罚也不为过。

可当忒修斯又去牵他的手时他没有躲开，低头用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊时也不想别开头，他闭上眼睛，脸颊的瘙痒还是令他仰起了嘴角，随之而来的是一个轻盈的吻，和外面的阳光一样暖和。睁开眼时他被忒修斯抱在怀里，力道之大令他喘不过气。

“我真的很高兴你还活着。”  
他满足地叹息着，把头埋在忒修斯的肩膀上，呼吸着上面属于哥哥的味道。一切都是值得的，他心想，18个月前的他做了最正确的决定。忒修斯现在站在这里，这就是他全部渴求的。  
男人松开了他，灰蓝色的眼睛紧紧追随着他的目光，把弟弟微微卷曲的手指握在掌中，揉着手指根部，像平时一样温柔地亲吻他的手背。  
忒修斯张了张嘴，但在第一个音节发出之前一个黑影——某个藏在别处的黑巫师——从侧门里跑进了舞厅。对方似乎是来投降的，魔杖在口袋里，抬高了双手。但在任何话说出口之前——他们几乎同时抬起了魔杖——可怜的纯血巫师被弹出了门外，石化的身体重重倒在地板上。  
室内又安静下来。他们茫然地看了眼对方，在彼此的注视下笑出了声。  
纽特第一次看见他的哥哥笑得那么开心。

忒修斯低下头，流动的金色光流在他眼睛里晃动着。那是段很长的回忆，纽特心想，他肯定也在其中。好的坏的，生命和死亡，过去和未来，酒馆里匆匆一吻以及圣诞餐桌下手背有意无意的触碰。  
你无法把两件同样重要的事物完全平衡，冥冥之中关于爱与责任的问题也不一定能找到响亮的答案。但那不是这个故事的重点。

 

“活着真好。”

忒修斯抿起嘴唇，一边的嘴角向上扬起，属于哥哥的心跳声始终在纽特耳边震荡着。  
他又轻声重复了一遍刚才的话。

活着真好。

 

 

08.

 

“你确定这有用？”

忒修斯观察着手上的玻璃球，红色的气体在器皿内部旋转翻滚着。  
他走到大堂中间，精灵们都被施了僵硬咒，一部分守卫还遭受着混淆咒，歪七竖八地倒在金色的地板上，从上往下看像个混乱的象棋棋盘。解决金库铁门的魔法费了点时间，但傲罗们仍需要几分钟后才能抵达这里，忒修斯心想，就算纽特的方法不成功，他也有足够的时间用老办法来解决。

他们只拿走不属于这位贵族巫师的钱，重新分配后晚上悄悄放在贫民窟每户人家的门口。  
坏消息是他们因此彻底出名了，魔法部和黑巫师都在找他们。好消息是普通巫师们自动为斯卡曼德兄弟澄清了过往的谣言，现在他们成了报纸上的罗宾汉和变革者。

“我在里面加了瞌睡熊的口水。他们不会记得晕倒前十五分钟的任何事情。”男孩挥舞着魔杖，让剩下的金币飞进他的手提箱里。箱子内侧贴着他们的通缉令，周围还有蒂娜寄过来的明信片和书稿的备忘录。他阻止过纽特，没有抢劫犯会收藏自己的通缉令，但他已经很久没有成功说服纽特任何事了。

“我真不敢相信你会在这种时候怀疑我。” 那双蓝眼睛里并未真的有任何不快。 

纽特拎起手提箱，无名指上的戒指在灯光下闪闪发亮。他忍不住摸了摸自己手上的那枚。  
时间过得真快，忒修斯心想，那已经是去年的事了。

他把玻璃球扔在地上，用脚踩碎，红色的气体立刻在大堂里飘散开来，头顶的吊灯晃动了下，顶端铁链嘎吱声停止前他和纽特就是这间银行里唯一清醒的人了。  
纽特走到他身旁，两人无声地对视了几秒，交换着只有他们兄弟二人才懂的信息。

“走吧。” 纽特举起手提箱在忒修斯面前晃晃。

忒修斯耸耸肩，和弟弟同时消失在大厅中央。

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个Kudo嘛（


End file.
